looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
We Are in Love
We Are in Love is the title of the Merrie Melodie sung by Lola Bunny and Bugs Bunny in Peel of Fortune. It is Bugs and Lola's first song, the seventh Merrie Melodie, and the first song to have no rhyming rhythm. It focuses on Lola and Bugs' relationship, where Bugs all against it while Lola is all for it. Lyrics Lola: Been thinking for a while and there's something I gotta tell you. Bugs: (Ehh, I'm kinda busy.) Lola: Been thinking that our love for each other has grown so very strong. Bugs: (Love? Wait...) Lola: It's plain to see we're building our worlds together. Bugs: (Uhh, back up for a minute.) Lola: I'm looking in your eyes right now and I can tell you feel the same. Bugs: (You're choking me!) Chorus: (We are in love.) Lola: I am so in love today. Chorus: (We are in love.) Bugs: I think I'm gonna run away. Chorus: (We are in love.) Bugs: Did you tap my phone lines? Chorus: (We are in love.) Lola: Yes, I tapped your phone lines. Bugs: I won't lie, you're a very pretty lady. Lola: (Thank you!) Bugs: But you're crazy, crazy, crazy. You make me want to move to Bolivia. Lola: (Oh, I'll go with you!) Bugs: You know I'm thinking I should get a restraining order. Lola: (Those are so hard to enforce.) Bugs; Cause your car was parked outside my house, every night this week. Lola: (Your neighbors are sweet!) Bugs: You're the reason that I have to keep my shades drawn. Lola: (I'll watch you through the chimney!) Bugs: I've installed an alarm system, with motion beam detectors. Lola: (I have the code.) Chorus: (We are in love.) Bugs: Give me just five minutes. Chorus: (We are in love.) Lola: I think that was five minutes. Chorus: (We are in love.) Bugs: Did you just move in with me? Chorus: (We are in love.) Lola: Yes, I just moved in with you. Chorus: (We are in love.) Bugs: No, we're no-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ot! Lola: That was our first love song! Bugs: Ugh! (face palm) Trivia *The overweight unicorn that Bugs and Lola were riding on resembles the mare from the classic Looney Tunes short, What's Opera, Doc? *Upon discovering that Lola has set up residents in Bugs' home, it is shown that Lola owns two Walter Keene waif paintings and a "Hang in there, Baby" kitten poster. Gallery Image:Snapshot20110717155443.png|''Been thinking for a while''. Image:Snapshot20110717155450.png|''And there's something I gotta tell you''. Image:Snapshot20110717155519.png|''Been thinking that our love for each other has grown so very strong''. Image:Snapshot20110717155545.png|''It's plain to see we're bulilding our worlds together''. Image:Snapshot20110717155559.png|''I'm looking in your...'' Image:Snapshot20110717155602.png|''...eyes right now...'' Image:Snapshot20110717155605.png|''...And I can tell you feel the same''. Image:Snapshot20110717155610.png|''You're choking me!'' Image:Snapshot20110717155616.png|''I am so in love today''. Image:Snapshot20110717155626.png|''I think I'm gonna run away''. Image:Snapshot20110717155640.png|''We are in love''. Image:Snapshot20110717155645.png|''Did you tap my phone lines?'' Image:Snapshot20110717155648.png|''We are in love''. Image:Snapshot20110717155652.png|''Yes, I...'' Image:Snapshot20110717155705.png|''...tapped your phone lines''. Image:Snapshot20110717155713.png|''I won't lie... Image:Snapshot20110717155718.png|''...You're a very pretty lady''. Image:Snapshot20110717155724.png|''Thank you!'' Image:Snapshot20110717155727.png|''But you're crazy, crazy, crazy!'' Image:Snapshot20110717155734.png|''You make me wanna move to Bolivia!'' Image:Snapshot20110717155744.png|''You know I'm thinking I should get a restraining order''. Image:Snapshot20110717155751.png|'Cause your car is parked outside my house, everynight this week. Image:Snapshot20110717155755.png|''Your neighbors are sweet''. Image:Snapshot20110717155804.png|''You're the reason...'' Image:Snapshot20110717155807.png|''...that I have to keep my shades drawn''. Image:Snapshot20110717155811.png|I'll watch you through the chimney! Image:Snapshot20110717155817.png|''I've installed an alarm system, with motion beam detectors''. Image:Snapshot20110717155821.png|''I have the code.'' Image:Snapshot20110717155829.png|''Give me just five minutes''. Image:Snapshot20110717155831.png|''We are in love.'' Image:Snapshot20110717155845.png|''I think that was five minutes.'' Image:Snapshot20110717155851.png|''Did you just move in with me?'' Image:Snapshot20110717155905.png|''Yes, I just moved in with you.'' Image:Snapshot20110717155908.png|''We are in love.'' Image:Snapshot20110717155921.png|''No, we're no-o-o-o-o-o--ot!'' Image:Snapshot20110717155926.png|''That was our...'' Image:Snapshot20110717155929.png|''...first love song!'' Image:Snapshot20110717155934.png|''Ugh!'' Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Season One Merrie Melodies Category:Song animated by Yearim Productions